Five Teenagers and a Baby
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: [Updated description] On a generic everyday heist, something goes terribly wrong. Kyd Wykkyd is once again transformed into, well, a wicked little kid. Stuck in the form of a harmless baby with no memory of ever committing any unlawful acts, Jinx takes his fate into her own hands. [Based on a dream I had. One shot turned into a full story as long as people keep reviewing for more.]
1. Infancy

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Based off of a weird dream I had, don't judge?]

Midday, in a generic neighborhood in Jump City, ten superpowered teens were fighting amongst themselves.

For once, they were only verbally fighting.

The HIVE Five had once again attempted a robbery, though for once it wasn't as petty a crime as usual. They broke into a laboratory in Jump City, hoping to sell the devices and knowledge they found there for big money - enough to at least last them all more than a month without having to rob again. During the Titans break in to stop them, one of the large machines had powered on and no one had time to catch it.

The Titans and the police had already got in contact with the scientists, and found that there was no reversing the effect - what was done was done. The HIVE Five was never going to be the same. Now the teens were all bickering over what should be done with the victim. Lock him in jail? No - far too cruel at this point. Send him to a facility? Like hell was the boy being put through that again.

A distance from all this arguing and fighting, there lay a small, crying baby amidst the rubble of the lab. Jinx, the only person who had yet to even open her mouth to defend or attack anyone else verbally, trudged her way towards the bawling mass on the ground. From the minute the machine shut off, her teammate was where all of her attention lie. There, and with the voice in her head screaming that this was her fault. She'd just ruined an innocent seventeen year old's life and it was all her fault.

The machine, they'd learned, had converted Kyd Wykkyd - Jinx's sort of little brother, the boy Jinx had promised to protect after saving him from the bullies at the academy - into a helpless baby. Kyd Wykkyd had no idea what was going on, apparently having lost all memory from his previous life.

Jinx dropped to her knees in front of the crumpled youth, dry tears echoing like pitiful screams down her pale cheeks.

"Shh, shh…" Jinx cooed as she lifted up what was previously Kyd Wykkyd into her arms, cradling the baby and rocking him back and forth until his bawling ceased. When she finally pulled him away from her chest, Kyd Wykkyd opened his red eyes.

Eyes that normally glared at her, at the world - filled with hatred and betrayal from parents that had abandoned him, a family that didn't exist, and a world that laughed and spit in his face every time he bettered himself. Those terrible eyes...smiled. They smiled along with his baby soft mouth as he giggled and cooed at the bead hanging from Jinx's choker necklace. Those eyes were so happy, so innocent and carefree.

Jinx narrowed her eyes before bringing the baby back to her chest and marching like a revived soldier towards the arguing group.

"Kyd Wykkyd is not going with any of you because he is staying with _me_." Jinx boomed dangerously, immediately quieting the entire group. Robin raised his hand in defense as if he were about to interject, but Jinx's venomous glare shut him up quickly.

Jinx stormed away from the shocked group, Kyd Wykkyd in her arms as he giggled in wonder at the color of Jinx's hair. The rest of the Five were soon to follow, all desperately clamoring to catch up to Jinx and reason with her. See-More, as usual, got to her first.

"Jinx I-" See-More began, standing in front of her path and blocking it, though he stopped short at her glare.

"I know how serious you are about this, really." He continued after putting his hands up in a sign of peace.

"But Jinx...just, just look at us…" See-More said, pathetically gesturing towards their ragtag group.

"How are four teenagers going to raise a baby?" See-More said, bowing under Jinx's head to look in her crestfallen face.

"Only until we can find some people that will take care of him right!" Jinx exclaimed desperately, earning a very skeptical look from her one eyed friend.

"Jinx…I'm eighteen, Billy is nineteen, you only just turned nineteen - the only 'adult' here is Mammoth, and he still drinks milk from the carton!" See-More said, ignoring Mammoth's very indignant scoff behind him.

"S-See-More...I...h-h-he...I j-just can-can't…" Jinx stuttered between quiet, broken sobs, hugging Kyd Wykkyd even closer to her chest. Kyd Wykkyd started to cry once again, confused why his newfound caregiver had been upset by someone.

"C'mere...give him to me." See-More said reluctantly as Jinx handed the whimpering child to her best friend who started bouncing him up and down, calming him in record time compared to Jinx.

See-More looked down at the baby, who was looking back at him with large, questioning eyes and an excited smile as the baby's pale hands started jerkily wrapping around See-More's fingers.

"One. Month." See-More said choppily before Jinx practically lept at him, disturbing the baby yet again.

"Thank you both so very much for that completely fair voting system!" Billy said sarcastically from behind the two.

[Will continue! Want reviews!]


	2. Teleportation

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. So, apparently people actually like this story, and so I am continuing it. By far not my best work, but enjoy it nonetheless.]

Four teenagers and one pre-teen were gathered around in a circle in a dimly lit room. One was determined, one was stressed, one was tired, and one just wanted to leave for some food.

"Jinx, this is insane! We can't raise a baby! Nonetheless Kyd Wykkyd!" See-More said passionately as his male teammates all gathered behind him both in support and fear.

"But-" Began Jinx helplessly. She was normally nowhere near this out of control of her own team, but deep inside, a small voice was whimpering that they were right. How was she, an orphan witch girl raised by violence and grudges alone, going to properly raise an only just now crawling baby?

"Jinx. I...I know how important this is to you, and I didn't want to bring this up but I think we all know the real reason you're doing this. We all know about your...biological setback, on never being able to have a child. But Jinx this isn't the right way to solve-" said See-More softly, seeming to bring the entire room down to his level with his words. See-More certainly didn't expect an explosion out of his friend however.

"Me? You really think this is about me?" Jinx practically screamed. Jinx didn't easily yell, she's learned an infinite patience from dealing with the HIVE for so long. This was where she drew the line.

"Because of me, my metaphorical little brother, my friend, my teammate and ally has been rendered void! And don't think for a second I'm not counting every single one of you responsible as well! Kyd Wykkyd is gone! He's gone and he's never coming back, but this is my chance to give him the one thing he rambled and rambled about to me in the dead of night after his nightmares!" Jinx boomed angrily as the boys before her seemed to shrink smaller with every growing word.

Jinx let out a frustrated sigh, letting her shoulder fall loose in defeat as she tried her hardest to explain her side of things to her friends.

"Look, the reason Kyd Wykkyd is, well, Kyd Wykkyd, isn't because he's some freak. We all have a reason for being villainous, most of our reasons simply because we don't fit into society anymore. No sane civilian wants to walk into a grocery store and accidentally bump into a cyclops or a living breathing giant - Kyd Wykkyd, he isn't like us. He's not a villain because he's freaky, he's a villain because his very own parents betrayed him." Jinx said solemnly, watching sadly as her teammates slowly relaxed to listen to her story.

"Kyd never opened up to you like he did me. But his real backstory? Kyd Wykkyd wasn't even given a name, he was only a newborn when his parents sold him to Brother Blood for money. Blood...did things to Wykkyd. He experimented on him, tortured him, hurt him, mentally and physically scarred him. Kyd Wykkyd has never known a family, only an abusive shadow looming over him and reminding him every day of what a screw up he is." Jinx continued, listening to the voice of her old friend telling this exact same story using the exact same words years ago.

"This is my way of...giving that helpless newborn in there a chance. Kyd Wykkyd isn't big and mean and scary like he leads you to believe. Kyd collects Batman comic books, he watches Broadway musicals almost religiously, and he's honestly just a huge misunderstood dork. I think that if Kyd Wykkyd is given a real family, a chance to feel loved and appreciated for once, then maybe he doesn't have to turn out like us. Just maybe, he can be everything that we wanted to be before we were shipped off to the academy." Jinx finished, grimacing at every last flashback that went past her eyes of the old friend she wouldn't ever see again.

"Don't you want that?" Jinx asked desperately, more emotion in her eyes than anyone had ever seen before.

The boys looked at each other with unreadable faces that only weakened their arguments. See-More actually felt his heart ache. Kyd Wykkyd wasn't evil in the slightest, that much See-More knew as fact. He'd done nothing but help and ask nothing in return the entire time the HIVE had known him.

"And what about Kyd Wykkyd? Does he really not get any say in this plan you've got?" See-More asked tiredly. His eyes were burning from lack of sleep. How long had they even been talking about this? Definitely more than a few hours, that much he knew. He winced in defeat as Jinx smiled, having a feeling that she'd already won the battle.

"I already went out and talked to the police station and the scientists about the whole incident. Kyd Wykkyd...he's gone. This Kyd Wykkyd is the same baby as the one that was abandoned seventeen years ago. He has absolutely no knowledge of being Kyd Wykkyd, and there's no bringing his memory back. I talked to the scientists and their only advice was to raise him ourselves. I went over to the police station and worked out a deal and everything and-" Jinx explained excitedly, bringing See-More to a smile.

"What kinda deal now?" Billy interrupted from behind See-More.

"Well...I talked to the police, and I talked to the Teen Titans, and...they're willing to give us a pardon." Jinx said slowly as she watched the faces of her teammates gape at her as if she were a dragon.

"If we're willing to raise Kyd Wykkyd according to the few guidelines that the head of the police department gave me, we'll be excused of every crime we've ever committed. We can be normal again. I've read over the guidelines, and it's just small things like one of the Titans coming to visit Kyd once every three months. They want to make sure we're not just training him to be an even more deadly villain. But if we go along with this, our crimes will be excused, they're willing to pay for things like any doctor visits and food and homing bills in return for the incident, and we can just be...normal." Jinx said, astonished herself at the words running from her mouth.

The remaining HIVE villains looked at each other in amazement, and the decision was unanimous.

Apparently, the HIVE Five were going to raise a baby.

"Wait a second - where is he anyhow?" Billy asked dumbly as Jinx's heart dropped down to her stomach.

"I thought you had one of your clones watching him you dimwit!" Jinx screeched as she stormed past Billy and practically threw him out of her way.

Jinx slammed open the door leading to the living room to find Kyd Wykkyd nowhere in sight. Jinx suddenly felt very lightheaded, like she were about to pass out right there on the spot. Just as she was about to fulfill her body's request, she heard a very familiar gurgling sound coming from the kitchen.

Jinx warily stepped over to the kitchen, closer and closer towards the refrigerator. Eying the gray facility cautiously, she put one hand on her hip and quickly gave three knocks to the door with the other. The cooing immediately stopped and she glared frustratingly as she slowly opened the door.

There sat a fearful Kyd Wykkyd, with his ruby eyes like saucers and looking like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar - which actually wasn't so far from the truth. Kyd Wykkyd sat on one of the shelves in the fridge, a plastic container of blueberries in front of him as he squished a handful into his mouth and giggled at the feeling of his fist crushing another handful in his chalky palms.

"You are so lucky you're cute." Jinx muttered as her glare softened into a tired and relieved smile, picking the child up and cradling him in her arms to warm him back up from the chill of the refrigerator.

"Nice going Jinx. Not only did you stick us with a demon baby, you stuck us with a _teleporting_ demon baby!" whined Billy from behind the counter the separated the kitchen and the living room.

"Oh shut it. With you around I might as well be taking care of two superpowered babies anyway!" Jinx snapped, ignoring Billy very indignant 'hmph!' and the snickers of the rest of the HIVE behind him.

"Alright boys, I'm going to bed. Please don't wreck anything." Jinx stated sharply as she yawned and trudged off to her bedroom, baby still cooing in her arms.

When she did finally arrive in the dark room littered with stuffed animals and crumpled paper, she practically flew with the speed she changed into her pajamas and set up the bed properly for one teenage girl plus a baby, giggling at Kyd's excited face when she dropped onto her bed in a huff.

"Y'know, after ten years of knowing each other, we never did give you a real name. I guess it's up to me now isn't it?" Jinx said with a smile as Kyd continued to stare at her innocently.

Kyd suddenly turned over and knocked away the pillow that Jinx had set up from remembering that it wasn't safe to put a baby to sleep without a barrier to protect it from falling. He made quick work of knocking over the pillow and then started to actually chew on the book that was holding it up.

"Hey, watch it! That one's really old!" Jinx scolded as she took the book away from the teething baby.

"Huh. Y'know I actually forgot I had this one. The Greatest Poems of T.S. Eliot." Jinx said aloud to herself. Kyd seemed to gurgle at the name, and Jinx sparked an idea.

"Elliot? Do you like that name? Alrighty, Elliot Salem it is. You're stuck with my last name by the way, now it's your turn to suffer through the witch jokes." Jinx said as she chuckled, picking Elliot up and tickling him some before lying back down with him.

When Elliot crawled up towards her to snuggle into her neck, she spoke once more.

"I'm going to protect you Elliot. This time I mean it. You're going to do great things, and you're going to be everything me and the rest of the HIVE never could. I'll protect you with my life this time. I promise." Jinx said to herself in a low whisper as both she and her newfound family member fell asleep.

[Not my greatest work, that much is certain. Review on any ideas for where this story should go and whatnot - also, I won't continue without at least some feedback.]


End file.
